


The Slut of the Century

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Draco, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco plans to have a go at Potter, the slut of the wizarding world. If everyone else could have Potter, he sure as hell was going to have him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slut of the Century

Draco was watching Potter. Again. Just like he had been watching him all those years at Hogwarts. Trying to figure out what was in him that made him so famous, so popular, so comfortable to be with. Because that was something Potter couldn’t fake even if he tried to. People actually seemed to like spending time with him.

Now, three years after Hogwarts, everything seemed to remain the same regarding his fan club. Only Hogwarts had changed to the Ministry, where Potter was starting his Auror career after his training. The Boy Who Lived was still surrounded by his adoring fans wherever he went, and now Draco was watching the latest scene before him - Potter was sitting in the pub with three of his Auror pals and they all were keenly listening to every word Potter said.

Draco had been surprised when he had returned from his three-month field trip to France and found the _Prophet_ full of rumours about the Chosen One, who had come out of the closet, and now been seen with a different bloke every night. The _Prophet_ had implied - and not too discreetly - that the hero of the wizarding world was nothing but a slut. Oddly enough, Potter didn’t seem to mind anything the _Prophet_ printed about him, and Draco resumed calling Potter the name he had given him during their Hogwarts years, The Boy Who Scored.

Now that Draco had been back for two weeks and working at the International Magical Office of Law, he had seen Potter more often. In fact, he had been watching Potter even more closely, following him at night to see for himself if the rumours were true. The pattern of the evening was always the same: Potter would be having a pint or two with some of his friends and co-workers, and somewhere before midnight he would leave with one of them, choosing a different guy every time. Draco wouldn’t admit it if asked, but he had also followed Potter and his lover all the way to Potter’s house, seeing them going inside together, and the lover wouldn’t leave, at least not while Draco was watching.

Draco was curious. Finding out about Potter’s active love life didn’t lessen his curiosity, but rather increased it. He had been kind of attracted to Potter since their fourth year at Hogwarts. Now watching all those guys drooling over an admittedly gorgeous and fit Potter made him want to have a taste of him, too. Too bad that Potter didn’t seem interested in him. 

Draco had made his presence known, sitting at a nearby table offering a clear view of Potter, but even as Potter had noticed Draco watching him, not once had he approached Draco. Lately, though, he had been staring intensively back at Draco, giving him hope that maybe Potter would pick him up this time, but no such luck. He always left with some other bloke, leaving Draco disappointed and his pride wounded. Draco wanted Potter, even if for just once, but Potter never made the first move.

Frustrated, Draco made the decision: if everyone else could have Potter, he sure as hell was going to have him too. It was time to move on to a more straight forward plan of action. Draco left the pub before Potter, making plans for the next time, and therefore didn’t see the longing look Potter shot towards his retreating back.

HD*HD*HD

The next day Draco and his Head of the Department had a meeting with the Head Auror. While walking through the Auror Office, they passed Potter’s desk and Draco could feel Potter’s eyes following his every move. He stopped briefly next to Potter and curtly nodded, “Potter.” The Auror didn’t manage to utter a word, only nodded back and blushed. Draco couldn’t help smirking; Potter was so going to be his tonight. After the meeting Draco made sure that he didn’t make eye contact with Potter anymore, but his skin tingled from the intense looks he was receiving from Potter.

Leaving work early, Draco prepared to follow Potter to whichever pub he was heading. He waited in the Atrium for Potter and his entourage to emerge from the Auror Office. They headed straight to the Floo and Draco heard their destination loud and clear, so now he could easily follow them.

When Draco stepped into the pub, Potter and his friends had already ordered their first round. Draco settled at the bar, keenly watching Potter, who looked more relaxed tonight than before. Actually, the whole group seemed cheerful, as if celebrating something. Draco slowly sipped his drink and waited for the right moment. 

The right moment appeared when Draco noticed Potter standing up and approaching the bar. Potter stopped next to Draco and ordered another round for their table. Then he glanced at Draco.

“Oh, hello, Malfoy. I thought I saw you coming here after us,” he said and flashed a small smile.

“Hello, Potter, and yes, I happen to like this pub,” Draco replied coolly.

“Just like all the other pubs we’ve visited these last two weeks, right? Want to join us?” Potter grinned, and all Draco’s plans went in the wind.

“Sure, I’d like very much to join you, but not necessarily your friends,” Draco blurted, and Potter’s eyes widened.

“Eh… sorry?” Potter looked confused.

“Well, speaking straight out, fancy a shag, Potter?” Draco shot, and then bit his lip, fearing that he had been too straightforward.

Potter stared at him for a while, until he slowly nodded. “Yeah, sure. Now?”

“Why not?” 

Potter nodded again and went to tell his friends he was leaving. Draco waited for him at the door, astonished that Potter had agreed so easily for a shag. Well, maybe that wasn’t so surprising, considering Potter’s fame as the slut of the wizarding world. While exiting the pub Draco took him by the arm.

“My place or yours, Potter?”

“Mine, it’s closer.” 

Draco nodded, all of a sudden feeling slightly nervous, and allowed Potter to Apparate them to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Without a word, Draco followed Potter to his bedroom and stopped next to his bed. Draco took a quick look around; Potter’s taste hadn’t improved much since Hogwarts, and the room didn’t encourage any closer inspection from him. Then his eyes landed on Potter, who was nervously shifting his feet and fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Well, here we are,” Potter finally said gruffly and winced at his own voice.

Draco couldn’t resist anymore. He took two long strides to reach Potter and grabbed his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Potter eagerly responded to the kiss, and Draco’s arousal intensified. He started to peel off Potter’s clothes one by one, but when he reached his trousers, Potter stiffened and grabbed his hand, stopping him. Potter took one step back and shyly glanced at Draco from under his lashes.

“You are experienced, right?” Potter asked, sounding nervous.

“Pardon?” Draco stared at Potter confused. “Don’t tell me you have qualifications for who you accept into your bed!” he said incredulously.

“No, of course not. It’s just that… I haven’t done this before. You’re the first bloke I’m going to have sex with,” Harry explained, embarrassed.

“You’ve got to be joking, right?”

“No, actually I’m not. You are my first, Merlin help me.” Potter looked utterly mortified.

“But… but all those blokes you took home with you, and the _Prophet_ saying…?”

“Fuck the _Prophet_ , I don’t even read that rubbish anymore,” Potter seemed annoyed now. “As for those other blokes, we had a situation at the Auror Department and Kingsley felt it better if I had back-up at all times, until we caught the perp, which we did last night. It had to be a different bloke every night so that we didn’t fall into a recognizable pattern. Of course the _Prophet_ interpreted it the wrong way, but we couldn’t correct it anyway, so I just ignored it. Now, answer the bloody question, are you experienced or not?”

“Oh, I’m experienced enough for both of us. None of my lovers have been left unsatisfied, if you must know,” Draco said smugly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

He pulled Potter back into his arms and smashed his lips on Potter’s. His kiss was deep and rough, full of passion that made Potter tremble and yield in his arms. His tongue caressed the depths of Potter’s mouth, drawing a long moan out of the brunet which Draco greedily swallowed. That was his cue to continue where he had left off at undressing Potter. 

Draco’s hands were firmly stroking Potter’s smooth skin from neck to waist and his mouth moved south as well, latching onto a nipple and sucking it. Potter moaned again and bucked his hips against Draco, who nimbly opened Potter’s trousers and pushed them down. He dropped to his knees at the same time and mouthed Potter’s erection through his boxer briefs. Potter moaned again and weaved his fingers into Draco’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. The feeling was so pleasurable that Draco almost felt an urge to purr. Instead of purring, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Potter’s boxer briefs and pulled them down, then stopped to admire the view in front of him. Oh, but Potter’s cock was lovely. It wasn’t too big, just… average. The right size to comfortably fit into Draco’s mouth. Right now it was a beautiful shade of purple, standing proudly at attention before Draco’s eyes, a drop of pearly white fluid forming in the slit, and Draco had to taste it, right now.

Draco took that lovely member into his mouth and concentrated on feeling it against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He licked, sucked and whirled his tongue around it, memorizing all the contours and texture while rolling Potter’s balls in his hand. When Potter began tugging his hair almost painfully, Draco reluctantly let go of the tasty prick and glanced up at Potter, who was now panting.

“Stop, I’m too close.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Draco smirked and gestured at the bed. “Go lie down.”

Potter complied and Draco undressed quickly before joining him in the bed. He resumed his kissing and stroking, making Potter relax again. When Potter’s breaths became ragged, Draco pulled a bit away from him.

“Turn around, Potter.”

“You know, you could call me Harry at least while we’re in bed,” Potter complained, but turned on his stomach nevertheless.

“All right… Harry,” Draco tasted the name on his tongue while he placed a pillow under Potter’s hips. “Now relax, I’ll go slow.”

Draco moved his warm hands in long, firm strokes from Harry’s shoulders to his thighs, pausing to gently squeeze the delectable mounds of his arse. Harry’s skin was smooth and his muscles beneath it strong, yet pliant; Draco wanted to trail his lips and tongue down his back. He wasn’t one to deny himself any pleasures he really wanted, so he went for it. Harry was shivering under his ministrations as he trailed his tongue down one shoulder blade, then the other one, making a figure eight pattern, following his spine down, kissing every visible knob and finally reaching the swell of his arse. 

Potter was trembling when Draco nudged his legs apart and settled between them, taking both arse cheeks firmly in his hands and kneading them gently. Then he couldn’t help himself, he just had to take a bite, so he nibbled them both, making Harry twitch and groan. 

“Draco, I want to touch you too, please,” Harry pleaded. 

“You will, but not yet, Harry. Let me do this first,” Draco said his voice turning husky from arousal at knowing what he was going to do next.

Draco’s cock twitched in anticipation when he lowered his head and nuzzled between Harry’s arse cheeks. He spread them apart wider with his hands to give himself better access, and he gave a long swipe of his tongue from Harry’s perineum to the base of his spine. Harry trembled almost uncontrollably, obviously trying to keep from thrusting his arse in Draco’s face, but Draco’s hands prevented that with the firm grip of his buttocks.

Draco trailed his tongue back down and let it sweep several times over Harry’s entrance, until he added more pressure against the puckered hole and then stabbed the tip of his tongue inside. Potter uttered a delicious sound that was part yowl and part moan, and satisfied, Draco doubled his efforts. He continued stabbing his tongue in and out of Harry’s opening, going faster and stabbing deeper every time, until Harry was quivering under him. 

“I… can’t… anymore... I… need… please,” Harry breathed out his voice raspy, breathing heavily from under his arm.

Draco took his time, swirling his tongue leisurely in Harry’s tight entrance before pulling out and whispering a lubrication charm. He slicked his fingers and rubbed one of them against Harry’s opening.

He cleared his throat before he could speak, and yet it sounded too husky for his liking. “It might be easier for you if we did it like this, you on your stomach, but then I’m not able to see your face to notice if something is too much. How do you want to do it?”

“I want to see you… touch you,” Harry grunted, and Draco allowed him to roll over.

Harry’s eyes immediately latched onto Draco’s body, devouring it with such intensity that Draco’s pale skin flushed with heat of arousal. Draco assaulted him with his lips, kissing him roughly and at the same time reaching for his entrance with his slick fingers. The opening had already relaxed somewhat under Draco’s tongue, but still it offered a challenge for his fingertip to breach the ring of muscle. Soon a second finger joined the first one, and Harry stiffened a bit. Draco kept kissing him, stimulating his cock at the same time, and soon Harry relaxed again, only to receive a third finger into his arse hole. That made Harry grunt from discomfort, but Draco didn’t pull out, only went slower.

After a moment Harry started to respond to the thrusts of Draco’s fingers, and Draco deemed him ready for more. He broke the kiss and rose to his knees, his eyes taking in Harry’s flushed skin, swollen lips and half-lidded eyes burning with passion. He slicked his cock and positioned himself at Harry’s opening. 

“Here we go then, Harry. You ready?”

At Harry’s nod, he pushed Harry's legs further apart and up, and started to push in, watching Harry’s eyes widen at the intrusion. Harry’s rigid cock started to soften, and by then only the tip of Draco’s cock was already in. Draco stopped pushing and focused on Harry’s cock instead. Soon he had managed to tease it fully erect again, and Harry relaxed. Draco started to thrust shallowly, going deeper with each thrust and soon Harry began to respond to his thrusts. In fact, Harry began to thrust back so enthusiastically that Draco had to use all his self-control not to come before Harry. That would have been embarrassing. Instead, Draco shifted slightly, aiming for Harry’s prostate, and yes, that’s it - Harry’s moans increased in volume, turning to little cries as he approached his climax. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist to get more leverage, and when his arse clenched tightly around Draco’s cock, it was his undoing. A hot wave of ecstasy spread through his whole body, making his toes curl and forcing him to bury his cock as deep in Harry as possible, as his cock pulsed deep inside Harry’s willing body.

Utterly spent and exhausted, Draco collapsed on the bed, barely avoiding crushing Harry in the process, and sighed. 

“Wow, that was… something,” he groaned.

Harry chuckled, sounding tired but content. “Quite a ride, indeed. You really are good in bed, Draco.”“You had doubts?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Err… not much,” Harry admitted, grabbing Draco’s hand and lifting it to his lips for a kiss and turning to his side to have a better look at his lover.

“Wanker. Actually, I’m quite flattered to be the first who shagged the Slut of the Century,” Draco snorted, then he went serious. “I could help you, you know.”

“Like what, being my pimp?” Harry groaned, hiding his face under the pillow.

“No, you idiot, I meant I could teach you. I think you could use some training. You’re too inexperienced to convincingly live up to your legend.” Draco slapped Harry’s arse with his hand and grinned at Harry’s yelp. 

Harry looked up from under the pillow. “Only if we start right away.”

Draco didn’t need any more incentive, as he pulled Harry towards him, eager to start the training.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You may comment here or at [Livejournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/269708.html). Comments are ♥


End file.
